


Duty and Respect

by moderatelyokay



Series: Pridith Regina [2]
Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 14:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moderatelyokay/pseuds/moderatelyokay
Summary: This is the second in a series of vignettes exploring 'what if' Kylara became Weyrwoman of Benden.Kylara is still fuming about Lessa. That last thing she needs is T'bor's whining.Kylara is Weyrwoman! Deal with it, Pern!





	Duty and Respect

**Author's Note:**

> And, another vignette!

* * *

Turn's End, 13.26.02

* * *

 "Yes, that poor girl, dying like that. It was a good ballad they've made, but you're Weyrwoman now and have to put up with those souring Oldtimers. Ah, what a sad, sad thing, her death! So tragic!"

Even Ranelly blathered on about Lessa! Kylara wanted to scream at the disloyal old woman embroidering a skirt for her, so she stomped out of her Weyr to tend Pridith. She was quite tired of comparisons to Lessa after last night's celebrations. People were foolish—Lessa was dead, and Kylara was alive. No comparison existed! Lessa had left _her_ to deal with the stodgy, boring Oldtimers.

She grabbed the pot of oil and a rag, and strode to her dozing queen. With broad strokes at first, she brushed oil onto the queen's belly. Pridith rolled to one side, and Kylara massaged the oil onto the queen's belly, where her hide had begun to flake. The dragon sighed contentment, and Kylara smiled. They'd have another clutch soon, when she rose, and maybe another queen. She wanted to send Vanira and Ralenth to Southern before they matured—Pridith's bronzes paid too much attention to them.

 _The Weyrleader comes to speak to you_. Pridith commented, apprehensive.

Kylara knew the queen was fond of T'bor—the man doted on Pridith, as he should—and knew their too frequent arguments upset her. Drunk though F'lar may have been, Kylara mused as she gave the spot a final swipe, he might have the right of it with his suggestion. She hadn't really thought to replace her Weyrleader—only wished it a few times during one of his jealous fits—but she needed someone else. The problem was in convincing Pridith. T'bor wasn't awful, but he was so...spineless!

She walked to Pridith's head, and began massaging oil into the great muzzle. The queen snorted playfully, and Kylara laughed. _I'm glad you don't blow snot bubbles like a brat does._

_Never!_

Kylara marveled at Pridith's playfulness and smiled. With Pridith beside her, she could deal with T'bor until she could afford to replace him. She scratched a spot on the queen's cheek she knew itched and then dabbed and rubbed oil onto the spot. Pridith's contentment eased her worries.

"F'lar was on your ledge last night," T'bor commented, his tone accusatory. "You're still in your dressing robe…did he stay the night?"

"That drunk fool?" she scoffed. "He showed up crying about Lessa."

T'bor made a disparaging sound. "I thought he'd quit drinking."

"No, I had to take his flask from him, not that the liquor was fit for consumption," Kylara responded. Pridith remarked on Mnementh's activities. Kylara relayed it to T'bor, drawling, "Good thing, too. He's been timing it to go back and watch Lessa."

T'bor grimaced. "He's too good a wingleader to lose or to ground. You could have Pridith stop him…"

Kylara fixed T'bor with a stony gaze. "Just tell the watchriders that Mnementh isn't allowed out of the Weyr."

"He'll disobey."

"Until he disobeys, I won't interfere," Kylara said, whirling back to Pridith. She was not going to alienate F'lar unless she had to. T'bor should do his damned job! Sensing T'bor seethed behind her, she massaged oil into the queen's nearest eye ridge.

"This is about his wellbeing…"

"A queen should not interfere with wing matters," Kylara replied. "You tell me that often enough."

"Kylara, that's not why you won't..."

"We're done with the spots, Pridith. I'll give you a better oiling later," Kylara said, walking away from her queen and T'bor. She set aside the oil and the rag.

T'bor followed her and grabbed her by the arm, pulling her around to face him. "I am Weyrleader, and I deserve respect!"

"Your dragon earns it through Pridith, and I am Weyrwoman! Respect belongs to me!"

T'bor pressed her against the wall of the weyr. Kylara unexpectedly felt thrill shiver up her spine.

Anger hardening his face, he leaned in towards her. His tone was menacing as he said, "Should I respect you right now?" 

"Come back later, when Ranelly is done with my mending," she said, lowering her eyes.

Kylara would do as F'lar suggested, for now. And a little more.

**Author's Note:**

> So, to answer one question, I think Kylara and T'bor would have a somewhat volatile relationship no matter the circumstances.


End file.
